


【双豹／金黑】又是苏睿的锅

by S_C_XX



Category: cpy
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_C_XX/pseuds/S_C_XX





	【双豹／金黑】又是苏睿的锅

————————————————

看着艾瑞克和特查拉整天花式秀恩爱，让至今还是单身的小公主也想谈恋爱了。

一家人在餐桌上一起享用早餐的时候，苏睿看着对面坐在一起，连吃个饭都浑身洋溢着粉红色泡泡的两人，愤愤地用叉子叉着盘子里可怜的西兰花。

“我什么时候也能有个男朋友啊……”

即使是小声的嘟囔，显然也瞒不过拥有黑豹之力的国王陛下的耳朵。

 

特查拉温柔地看着自己的妹妹，思索了一下，试探地开口：“你不是和埃弗雷特的关系挺好的吗？”  
“他？”苏睿想起那个长相可爱的CIA探员，撇撇嘴表示拒绝，“算了吧。”

吃了口蔬菜，小公主又含糊地嘟囔了一句：“两个O是没有结果的。”

特查拉正在分心想什么样的人适合自己的妹妹，没有注意听苏睿在说什么。然而艾瑞克听到了。

是的，艾瑞克听到了，但是没懂。然而他知道就算问苏睿，苏睿也不会告诉他是什么意思。于是，刚摸清楚奇莫由珠的使用方式的亲王，决定自！己！查！  
特查拉用完餐就去处理政务了，苏睿也去了自己的实验室，艾瑞克则回到了寝宫，打开奇莫由珠的搜索功能。

“O是什么意思。”

艾瑞克看见了这个搜索结果下的一大堆词条，皱着眉，抱着对知识的好奇一个一个地点开。

……

过了很久，安静的卧室里传出一声惊叹：

“哇哦……”

艾瑞克觉得，新世界的大门在向他打开。

——————

特查拉发现艾瑞克最近老是抱着奇莫由珠在看些什么，在看的间隙还时不时抬头用诡异的眼神看他一眼，频繁的目光让特查拉格外不自在。

尤其是，最近艾瑞克对他的后颈十分感兴趣，平常的时候总是时不时凑上来嗅一嗅，在做的时候还总喜欢舔舐和轻咬他后颈上的软肉，尽管很舒服，陛下还是忍不住对他这种奇怪癖好的由来感到疑惑。

而且，艾瑞克突然对特查拉能不能生孩子这个问题出奇地上心。在第无数次被问起“特查拉你真的不能生孩子么？小豹子也行啊？”，特查拉冷静地整理了一下自己的衣服，抬手一爪子糊到了艾瑞克凑近的脸上。

在特查拉委婉的暗示下，苏睿把艾瑞克拖进了实验室，要给他检查一下脑子。

“你等下把这个仪器戴上……艾瑞克你有没有认真听我讲话……艾瑞克！把奇莫由放下！”

被陡然拔高的声音吓了一跳的艾瑞克看向气急败坏的苏睿，乖乖地关掉了奇莫由。

有些疑惑于艾瑞克的听话，苏睿平复了一下自己的怒气，准备再讲一遍刚才说过的话。

然而，下一秒她就被艾瑞克的话炸的外焦里嫩。

“苏睿，你能不能研究一种药，能让特查拉拥有Omega的性征？”

“！！！”苏睿足足震惊了有两分钟才找回说话的能力，“你在做什么白日梦！你是想往我哥哥身上倒春药吗？！就算有这个东西我哥哥也应该是Alpha啊！”

“哦……”艾瑞克恍然大悟状，冲苏睿挑挑眉，“原来你吃双A啊……”

“不……我没……”突然发现自己暴露了的苏睿一下子红了脸，看自己哥哥的同人肉文什么的实在是太羞耻了啊。

艾瑞克神秘地笑笑，伸手拍拍苏睿的肩，“不用解释了，我都懂的。顺便一提，双O其实挺有前途的。”

直到艾瑞克哼着完全不在调上的曲子离开了实验室，震惊于艾瑞克话里内涵的苏睿还处于石化状态。

“你在说什么鬼话！”

后知后觉地在实验室里骂了一阵，冷静下来后的苏睿鬼使神差地拿出奇莫由，打开自己一直在看的同人论坛，犹豫了一会，在搜索栏里打出“Omega特查拉”的字样……

三小时后，小公主面色潮红地退出论坛，捂着脸在实验室里走了好几个来回才让脸上的热度褪下来。

发了一会呆，小公主的目光不自觉地落到了手边的实验器材上，眸光复杂地自我挣扎好久，最后停留在一个严肃的表情上，伸手拿向试剂瓶。

我这是在做严谨的科学研究。苏睿认真地想。

三天后，趁苏睿不在溜进实验室的艾瑞克如愿以偿地发现了一瓶被小心封好的药剂。带着“计划通”的得逞笑容，艾瑞克拿走了药剂，并且加在了特查拉喝的水里。

——————

特查拉觉得艾瑞克刚恢复正常，自己就开始不对劲起来了。他能够闻到自己身上开始时不时散发出莫名的香气，看见艾瑞克在自己眼前晃来晃去，自己的身体就会止不住地燥热，后•穴也开始自动分泌羞耻的液体。

就好像……时时刻刻都在准备着被艹一样……

“唔……艾瑞克……”

实在是忍不了了，特查拉湿润着眼，伸出手拉住艾瑞克的衣角。

“怎么了？”艾瑞克温柔地搂住他，顺势吻了吻他的后颈。这个动作让特查拉的身体狠狠地颤了一下。

“哈……”特查拉咬着唇，几乎快要哭出来，他止不住地扭动着身体寻求摩擦带来的快感，猫崽似的哭腔让艾瑞克的眼底开始烧起燎原的欲•火。

“抱我……”

艾瑞克狠狠掰过特查拉的头，凶狠地吻了下去，一记深吻让特查拉彻底软在了自己怀里，鼻尖充斥着醉人的清香，指尖拨弄着的蜜•穴也早已湿润的不像话。

艾瑞克舔舔唇，扛起特查拉扔上了床，自己也压上去，声音低哑在特查拉的耳边轻声说：

“我等着一天好久了……”

…………

“尼贾达卡，解释一下？”

特查拉笑容和煦，眼神温润，如果不是一大清早就掐着艾瑞克的老•二，一副要掰断手下那玩意的架势的话，艾瑞克恐怕还要凑上去再来一发。

然而，此时此刻，艾瑞克正了正自己的表情，十分诚实地告诉特查拉：药是苏睿做的，并且绝对不是他要求的。

后来，苏睿被罚了去照顾了半个月的小犀牛。

然后，苏睿重新回到实验室的第一件事就是又做了一瓶Alpha药剂，准备让艾瑞克也尝尝发情的滋味。

然而，小公主没想到，发情的就算是艾瑞克，最后吃苦的，还是国王陛下啊╮（╯＿╰）╭


End file.
